kleiner Harry
by StellaJohnsonMaybourne
Summary: Nach einem "Unfall" ist Harold Maybourne plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so groß wie vorher.


**_Das kleine Problem_**

Keiner wusste so wirklich wie es passiert war. Dem Bericht zu folge hatte ein Team des NID auf Harry Maybournes Befehl hin ein Aliengerät von einem fremden Planeten gestohlen. Als Maybourne zur Lagerhalle des Teams fuhr und das Gerät versehentlich berührte, begann es grell zu leuchten. Als das Licht verschwand stand an der Stelle, wo eben noch Colonel Maybourne stand, ein kleiner Junge mit braunen Haaren und blauen Augen in einer viel zu grossen US Air force Uniform. Nicht sicher was sie mit dem Jungen tun sollen brachte das Team das Kind zum Cheyenne mountain complex. Dort glaubte man ihnen natürlich erst nicht, doch als sie nicht locker liessen untersuchte man den Jungen und stellte fest, das es sich um Colonel Maybourne handelt. Dieser erinnert sich an nichts und möchte eigentlich nur zu seiner Mutter. Nach langen Beratungen beschloss man den Jungen im SGC aufzunehmen. Überraschenderweise hängt der kleine Harry sehr an Jack O'Neill, der ihm nach und nach die ganze Situation erklärt. SG-1 arbeitet auf Hochtouren um das Geschehene rückgängig zu machen. Dabei haben sie nur wenig Zeit für den Zehnjährigen. Als General Hammond sieht wie der Junge von Tag zu Tag trauriger wird beauftragt er einen jungen Major damit sich um Harry zu kümmern. Am Anfang dachte Stella Jones das wäre ein Scherz des Generals. Wie ernst es ihm war merkte sie erst als er ihr den jungen Harry vor die Füße stellte und ihr viel Spaß wünschte. Natürlich hatte sie schon viel vom berüchtigten Harold Maybourne gehört, hatte aber nie erwartet mal seine Babysitterin zu sein.

 ** _Der Zehnjährige Harry_**

Langsam kniet sich sich vor dem ängstlichen Jungen hin:"Hallo Harry ich bin Stella und du wirst eine Weile bei mir bleiben. Du musst keine Angst haben ich tu dir nichts. Wollen wir was essen? Hast du Hunger?" Noch nicht ganz sicher was er von der Frau halten soll nickt er langsam und folgt ihr in die Kantine. Als sie sieht wie er glücklich in seinen Cornflakes rumrührt und dann Löffel für Löffel verschlingt muss sie lächeln. Nachdem sie beide gegessen haben gehen sie zusammen zum Auto:"Wir fahren jetzt zu mir dann kaufen wir dir ein par Sachen und überlegen was wir heute tun wollen." Nickend steigt Harry in das Auto und schnallt sich an.

Zusammen kaufen sie neue Sachen und zwei Spielzeugautos bevor sie dann beschließen in den Zoo zu gehen. Dort bestaunt der kleine Junge die großen Elefanten und Giraffen, die bunten Vögel, die kleinen Erdmännchen und die gefährlichen Löwen und Tiger. Am besten gefielen dem kleinen Harry die Nilpferde. Natürlich hatte Stella dem Jungen ein Plüschnilpferd geschenkt. Nachdem er es mit leuchtenden Augen betrachtet hatte rannte er zu der jungen Frau und umarmte sie stürmisch. Als sie dem Jungen in die Augen sieht kann sie es kaum fassen. Sie wusste diese strahlend blauen Augen würde sie unter tausenden erkennen. Als sie noch nicht im SGC arbeitete traf sie einmal auf dem Weihnachtsball der Akademie einen etwas älteren Soldaten mit den selben blauen Augen. Er hatte sie angesprochen und sie hatten die ganze Nacht miteinander getanzt. Am Morgen hatte er sie zuhause abgesetzt. Stella hatte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund gegeben und hatte ihm für den schönen Abend gedankt. Seit dem Tag hatte sie ihn nie wieder gesehen. Plötzlich merkt sie wie Harry sie besorgt ansieht:"Ist alles ok? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Lächelnd nimmt Jones ihn in den Arm:"Nein alles ist in Ordnung ich hab nur gerade nachgedacht. Wollen wir noch Pommes und ein Eis essen und dann nach Hause?" "Au ja!",Harry hüpft glücklich neben ihr her mit seinem Nilpferd unterm Arm. Zusammen gehen sie Pommes und ein Eis essen und fahren dann nach Hause. Am Anfang merkt Stella gar nicht wie die Augen des kleinen Jungen immer wieder zu fallen und schließlich zu bleiben. Erst als sie aussteigt sieht sie den vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafenen Jungen. Vorsichtig macht sie ihn wach und bringt ihn hoch. Sie putzt mit ihm zusammen die Zähne und wartet bis er sich gewaschen und umgezogen hat. Harry geht in das Gästezimmer, welches jetzt sein Zimmer ist und krabbelt ins Bett. Währenddessen duscht Stella und zieht sich ebenfalls um. Von Zeit zu Zeit hört sie ein dunkles Grollen und wie Regen gegen die Scheibe prasselt. Als sie aus dem Fenster sieht blitzt und donnert es stark. Leise geht sie zum Gästezimmer um zu sehen ob Harry Angst hat. Vorsichtig öffnet sie die Tür und sieht hinein aber alles was sie sieht ist ein leeres Bett. Besorgt sieht sie sich um und geht dann ins Schlafzimmer wo sie den kleinen Jungen in ihrem Bett findet. Ängstlich sieht er unter der Bettdecke hervor:"Darf ich bei dir schlafen?" Vorsichtig legt sich Stella zu ihm und lächelt ihn an:"Natürlich darfst du das. Ich hatte früher auch immer Angst bei Gewitter" Zufrieden mit der Antwort kommt Harry unter seiner Decke vor. Plötzlich blitzt es hell und ein lautes Grollen ertönt. Der Zehnjährige zuckt zusammen klettert unter Stellas Decke und kuschelt sich fest an sie. Als sie beginnt seinen Rücken zu streicheln beruhigt sich der Junge etwas und nach einigen Minuten, als das Gewitter nachlässt, kommt er wieder mit dem Kopf unter der Decke vor. Immer noch an seine Aufpasserin gekuschelt schläft er schließlich ein.

 ** _Eine schnelle Lösung_**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Major Jones früh auf. Wie selbstverständlich machte sie Harry Frühstück und ging dann zu ihm um ihn mit einem sanften Kuss auf die Stirn zu wecken.

Leise murrend dreht sie Harry um und versucht weiter zu schlafen. Grinsend geht Stella zurück richtung Küche und sagt laut:"Schade dann muss ich wohl die ganzen Waffeln allein essen." Da er etwas von Waffeln gehört hatte war der kleine Maybourne plötzlich hellwach rannte los und saß sogar eher am Tisch als Stella selber. Staunend sieht er sich um was es alles zum Frühstück gibt. Stella muss grinsen:"Dir auch einen guten Morgen Harry..." Leicht schuldbewusst sieht der Junge zu seiner Aufpasserin und murmelt:"Guten Morgen Stella" Sie wuschelt ihm leicht durch die Haare und fängt dann an zu essen. Nach den Essen erhält Stella einen Anruf von General Hammond. Sie und Harry sollen zum SGC kommen. Liebevoll hilft Jones Maybourne beim Anziehen und fährt mit ihm zum SGC. Dort wartet bereits Thor, der Harry helfen will. Natürlich rennt Maybourne sofort zu Jack und umarmt ihn froh. O'Neill begleitet den Jungen zu dr Fraiser und hört gespannt zu was der Kleine den letzten Tag alles erlebt hat. In der Zwischenzeit erklärt Thor eine Methode wie Maybourne wieder sein normales Alter erreicht. Harry würde für mehrere Tage in einer Kapsel liegen, welche ihn altern lässt. Im dieser Kapsel würde er in 4Tagen 16Jahre älter werden, sodass er nach 8Tagen wieder sein normales Alter erreicht hätte. Tapfer wie immer lässt Harry die Spritzen und das Blutabnehmen über sich ergehen und darf dann zurück zu Stella. Sich hinter ihr versteckend schaut er immer wieder ängstlich zu dem grauen Alien. Sich zu ihm kniend erzählt Sam Harry von den Neuigkeiten. Nicht sicher ob er sich freuen soll klammert er sich weiterhin an Stella:"Kommst du mit?" Traurig lächelnd schüttelt Stella den Kopf und verspricht ihm auf ihn hier zu warten. Thor erzählt allen:"Ich werde die Kapsel nach 4Tagen umprogrammieren müssen. Dieser Vorgang dauert 8Stunden. Während dieser Zeit werde ich den Jungen hier her schicken." Danach verschwindet er mit Harry. Den Tränen nah schaut Stella zu dem Platz an dem eben noch Harry stand. Das Licht von Thors Beam erscheint nochmal und Maybournes Plüschnilpferd steht an der Stelle. Schnell hebt Stella es auf und nimmt es in den Arm. Sam, Jack und Hammond verstehen Jones Trauer um den kleinen Jungen, denn wenn alles gut geht würden sie alle ihn nie wieder so lieb erleben.

 ** _Ein neuer Harry_**

Die Tage vergingen langsam. Für Stella schienen sie gar kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Hammond hatte ihr Urlaub verordnet bis Harry wiederkommen würde. So saß sie also auf der Couch schaute Fernseh und aß Pommes. Nachts lag sie ruhelos in ihrem Bett mit Harrys Nilpferd im Arm und weinte sich in den Schlaf. Als nun endlich der 4.Tag vorbei war und der 5. begann konnte Jones es kaum noch erwarten ins SGC zu kommen. Früh stand sie auf, machte sich fertig und fuhr zur Basis.

Nachdenklich läuft sie durch die Gänge. Was wenn Harry sie nicht mehr kennt? Was wenn er sich nicht an die letzten Tage erinnert? Unaufmerksam läuft sie gegen Jack, der sie erst böse und dann traurig ansieht:"Mir gefiel der kleine Maybourne besser." Stella merkt sofort was los ist. Harry scheint wieder mit Jack zu streiten anstatt ihn zu kuscheln. Tröstend umarmt sie O'Neill und zwingt sich dann ein Lächeln auf:"Unser Kleiner wird erwachsen." Lächelnd geht er weiter:"Sie werden einfach viel zu schnell erwachsen." Das Gezanke von Hammond und Harry kann sie schon von einigen Metern Entfernung hören. Als Stella das Büro des Generals betritt und Harry sich zu ihr umdreht ist sie sich sicher. Der Soldat auf dem Weihnachtsball war tatsächlich Maybourne gewesen. Trotzdem Thor ihm die Situation erklärt hatte ist er nicht sicher wer die junge Frau ist. Grinsend sieht er zu ihr:"Harry Maybourne...freut mich sehr." Leicht traurig lächelt sie ihn an:"Stella Jones...freut mich ebenfalls." General Hammond übergibt Maybourne wieder in Stellas Hände und widmet sich seinen wichtigeren Arbeiten. Gemeinsam gehen Harry und Jones zum Auto. Auf dem Weg dorthin erzählt sie ihm von den Dingen, die sie beide einige Tage zuvor unternommen hatten. Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er sich über das Erzählte freuen sollte oder ob er traurig sein sollte sich nicht daran zu erinnern. Gemeinsam beschließen sie ins Kino zu gehen und einen Film zu sehen. Stella gibt ihm 200$ und geht nochmal auf die Toilette. Grinsend sieht Harry ihr nach. Er weis schon genau was er mit dem Geld tun wird. Beeindruckt von der Figur und Großzügigkeit seiner Aufpasserin kauft er Tickets für einen Pärchenplatz im gruseligsten Film des Programms. Maybourne wartet bis Stella zurück kommt und zusammen holen sie sich Nachos mit Käsesoße und eine Cola. Harry folgend wundert sich Jones warum er an einem Pärchensitz stehen bleibt und sich setzt. Grinsend setzt sie sich zu ihm:"Ach Harry meinst du nicht ich bin ein bisschen zu alt für dich." Er rutscht näher an sie und flüstert ihr ins Ohr:"Mir ist egal wie alt du bist. Du bist eine junge, kluge und attraktive Frau und ich bin in ein par Stunden ein alter Sack. Ich möchte wenigstens die Chance auf ein Date mit einer tollen Frau wie dir haben." Lächelnd leht sich Stella an ihn, sodass er den Arm um sie legen kann. Zufrieden grinsend schaut er die Werbung an während Stella Nachos isst. Als Film beginnt ist es für einen Moment ganz dunkel. Nicht sehend was sie tut tropft die Käsesoße auf Harrys Hand. Er sieht sie erschrocken an als sie die Soße vorsichtig von seiner Hand leckt. Grinsend sieht sie zu ihm hoch. Arm in Arm schauen sie den Film. Stella kuschelt sich an ihn und Harry streichelt zufrieden ihren Rücken. Nach dem Film gehen sie zusammen in ein kleines Restaurant. Sie essen Pizza und trinken Wein bevor sie zusammen durch einige Läden gehen. Maybourne sieht auf die Uhr und merkt wie die Zeit rennt. Er muss in 2Stunden zurück. Eilig geht er zu dem Juwelier und kauft etwas. Stella wundert sich was er da tut und wartet auf ihn. Als er wieder raus kommt macht er ihr eine silberne Kette mit einem halben Herz um. Lächelnd sieht sie die Kette und umarmt ihn dankbar. Stella sieht die zweite Hälfte des Herzens an seiner Kette. Glücklich nimmt sie seine Hand und sie gehen zum Auto. Harry ist die ganze Fahrt über still. Als sie im SGC ankommen regnet es in Strömen. Bevor sie weitergehen kann zieht Harry Stella an sich und küsst sie leidenschaftlich. Leicht überrascht erwidert sie den Kuss. Lächelnd nimmt Maybourne ihre Hand und sie gehen rein. Thor wartet bereits und nimmt Harry sofort mit. Mit dem Gefühl zum zweiten Mal verloren zu haben was sie liebt bricht Stella zusammen. Sofort bringt man sie zur Krankenstation.

 ** _Wieder da_**

Die Tage, die sie auf der Station verbringt sind lang und trist. Jack versucht immer wieder sie aufzumuntern und bringt ihr heimlich Kuchen. Natürlich bekommt er dafür Ärger von dr Fraiser. Nach vier Tagen steht plötzlich ein normal grosser erwachsener Maybourne neben ihr. Erschrocken sieht sie zu ihm. Harry mustert sie einige Zeit:"Waren sie vor 4Jahren auf dem Weihnachtsball der Akademie die Frau in dem grünen Kleid?" Lächelnd nickt Stella:"Wir haben zusammen getanzt." Maybourne nickt zustimmend:"Würden sie heute Abend mit mir ausgehen?" Jones stimmt glücklich zu und sieht ihm nach als er geht.

Am Abend gehen sie zusammen aus. Harry geht mit ihr in ein schönes Restaurant bevor er mit ihr im Park spazieren geht. Vorsichtig fragt sie ob er sich erinnert. Er weis nichts von dem was sie zusammen erlebt haben. Trotzdem ist er ihr dankbar für alles was sie getan hat. Interessiert nimmt er den Herzanhänger ihrer Kette in die Hand und lächelt:"Was steht auf ihrer Hälfte?" Verwundert sieht sie auf die Rückseite des Anhängers wo steht "Küss mich! ~Harry~" Grinsend sieht sie zu ihm und küsst ihn liebevoll. Zufrieden lächelnd erwidert er den Kuss und zieht sie näher. Natürlich bleibt es nicht bei dem einen Kuss und so fahren sie zu ihm nach Hause um zu beenden was sie begonnen hatten. Als Stella in Harrys Armen aufwacht wird sie neugierig. Langsam nimmt sie Maybournes Anhänger und liest was darauf steht "wenn sie dich küsst liebt sie dich dann lass sie nie mehr gehen"

Seit diesem Tag treffen Harry und Stella sich regelmäßig. Sie gehen zusammen aus und verbringen viel Zeit miteinander. Es dauert nicht lange bis sie ein festes Paar sind. Viele hatten Angst es wäre nur wieder einer von Maybournes Plänen. Harry aber hörte auf seinen Anhänger und liess seinen Major nie wieder gehen.

(Bitte seid gnädig. Ich schreib noch nicht lange. :) 3 )


End file.
